Die Entscheidung
by Serafin09
Summary: Grissom verlässt das CSI und sucht Sara auf. Spoiler nach 9x10 Grissoms Abschied


**Autor: **Fantasya  
**Titel: ****Die Entscheidung**

**Gender:** Romantik

**Rating:** NC-17

**Spoiler:** nach 9x10 (One to go)  
**Pairing:** GSR

**Summary:** Grissom hat das CSI verlassen und geht zu Sara.

**Disclaimer:** Die CSI-Charaktere gehören, leider, leider, alle J. Bruckheimer, Anthony E. Zuiker, CBS und sich selber, ich habe sie mir lediglich für Unterhaltungszwecke ausgeliehen! Nur die von mir erfundenen Charaktere sind mein Eigentum. Ich verdieneauch mit dieser Story kein Geld!

* * *

**Die Entscheidung**

**.**

**.  
**

Grissom sah sich noch einmal um. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Das CSI Labor Las Vegas, war nicht mehr länger sein Leben. Aber es stimmte ihn nicht traurig, es war an der Zeit.

Er ging noch einmal durchs Labor und für sich, verabschiedete er sich lächelnd von allen. Keiner bekam es mit, weil alle in ihre Arbeit vertieft waren. Aber das war auch gut so. Genauso wollte er den Abschied.

Er streifte zielstrebig durch den Urwald in Costa Rica. Die Entscheidung, hierher zu kommen, war ihm leicht gefallen. Auch wenn er länger gebraucht hatte, so hoffte er jetzt, dass, wenn er Sara finden würde, sie ihn zurücknehmen würde.

Rauszufinden wo sie war, war für einen CSI, wie er es gewesen war, eigentlich ganz einfach. In Gedanken schmunzelte Grissom. Aber er wollte sie finden, das war der Unterschied zu sonst. Diesmal würde er zu ihr gehen. So, wie sie es sich seit Jahren gewünscht hatte.

_Es ist schon seltsam. Noch vor ein paar Monaten konnte ich es nicht. Ich war noch nicht bereit dazu. So leid es mir tat, ich musste Sara ein weiteres Mal ziehen lassen. Die Zeit ohne sie war für mich eine Qual. Sie war mein Halt in der schweren Zeit nach Warricks Tod._

Jetzt war er hier, um sie zu finden und sein Navigationsgerät zeigte ihm an, dass er gleich am Ziel war. Grissom war verschwitzt und etwas außer Atem. Das Klima und auch die 2 Stunden durch den Regenwald hatten ihm einiges abverlangt. Eine Art Grashüpfer, der friedlich auf einem Blatt saß, erregte kurz seine Aufmerksamkeit. Doch dann wandte er sich lächelnd ab.

_Sara hätte wieder geschmunzelt, weil ich die Insekten einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen kann. Ob sie viel an mich denkt? Es verging kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an sie gedacht habe. Seit ihrer Videobotschaft vor ein paar Monaten, habe ich nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Die Zeit war schwer für mich, wo sie mir doch zu verstehen gegeben hat, dass eine Trennung das Beste ist. Hier gibt es soviel verschiedenartige Insekten, es wird mir hier gefallen._

Nach ein paar Schritten, kam er zu einer Lichtung, bei der das Lager war. Dann sah er sie! Völlig versunken in das Fotografieren eines kleines Äffchens. Sie bemerkte ihn nicht, weil sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, so konnte Gil sie beobachten. Er atmete tief durch. Sein Herz schlug schneller. Den Blick konnte er einfach nicht mehr von dieser unglaublich schönen Frau wenden.

_Wie sehr habe ich es vermisst, sie anzuschauen. Ich war dumm, ich hätte viel eher eine Entscheidung treffen müssen. Sie hatte recht – keine Entscheidung zu treffen, ist eine Entscheidung. Aber jetzt bin ich bei ihr._

Ihm ging alles mögliche durch den Kopf. Die Bilder ihrer Video-Email und das, was sie gesagt hatte, schmerzten ihn. Er sah jetzt, dass es ihr gut ging, sogar sehr gut, wie sie es ihm versichert hatte. Zwar konnte Grissom ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, aber er wusste es trotzdem.

Dann drehte sie sich plötzlich aus irgendeinem Instinkt heraus um und sah Gil dort stehen.

_Nein, es ist nicht wahr, es kann nicht sein. Ich hätte mich nicht umdrehen müssen, um zu wissen, dass er es ist, mein Gefühl hat mich also nicht getäuscht. Gil, bist du es wirklich? Du bist keine Halluzination? Er hat wirklich eine Entscheidung getroffen, ich kann es nicht glauben._

Gil stockte der Atem, als Sara sich umdrehte. Sie sah ihn so ungläubig an. Er konnte nicht anders, als sie zaghaft anzulächeln.

_Ich bin wirklich bei ihr. Sie sieht unglaublich aus. Oh Sara, wie sehr ich dich doch vermisst habe._

Sara wankte, und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Grissom hatte Angst, sie würde jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. Dann lächelte sie zurück. Die nächsten Sekunden ließen sich die beiden nicht aus den Augen. Ihre Blicke waren aneinander geheftet. Gil ließ seinen Rucksack achtlos auf den Boden fallen und ging auf Sara zu.

Sie lief ihm entgegen, direkt in seine ausgestreckten Arme. Als seine Lippen ihre trafen, klammerte sie sich an ihn. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, als sie fest an sich zu ziehen. Gil konnte und wollte sie nicht loslassen.

Sara war es, als würde sie träumen. Dieser Kuss, so hatte er sie noch nie geküsst. Sie erwiderte den Kuss, als könnte sie ohne seine Berührung nicht mehr leben.

_Wie sehr ich ihn vermisst habe. Seine Berührungen tun so gut. Ich könnte ihn ewig so weiterküssen._

_Meine Sara, meine Frau. Es fühlt sich so unbeschreiblich gut an. Es ist so lange her._

Das Äffchen, welches Sara gerade noch fotografiert hatte, schaute neugierig auf das Paar, das eng umschlungen mitten im Dschungel stand und sich atemlos küsste.

Sara strich mit ihren Fingern in Gils Nacken über seine Haare. Sie liebte dieses Gefühl, ihm durch die Haare zu fahren.

Grissom küsste Saras ganzes Gesicht, jeden Zentimeter ihres Gesichtes, wollte er küssen und berühren.

Für die beiden schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen, bis sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. Gil sah Sara in die Augen, die immer noch einen ungläubigen Ausdruck hatten.

„Du bist wirklich hier.", brach Sara das angenehme Schweigen.

„Ja, ich bin hier.", strahlte Grissom.

Sara schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und küsste Gil erneut.

Er konnte nicht anders als gegen ihren Mund zu grinsen. Sara bemerkte es, unterbrach den Kuss und sah etwas verlegen aus.

„Entschuldige, ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass mir mein Gehirn keinen Streich spielt. Bei dem Klima hier, wäre das kein Wunder.", sie schürzte schmunzelnd ihre Lippen.

Gil stand regungslos da, ein seliges Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

_Jetzt erst fällt mir auf, wie sehr ich mich nach ihr gesehnt habe. Wie wunderbar ihr Lächeln ist und wie schön sie ist._

„Wie hast du mich gefunden?", fragte sie neugierig.

Gil hatte sie noch immer umarmt und strich ihr sanft eine braune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Du hast wohl vergessen, dass ich beim CSI war. Spurensuche ich meine Spezialität.", grinste er verlegen.

„Oh ok.", antwortete sie und schien zu überlegen. „Was heißt, du warst beim CSI?", sie hatte die Augen etwas zusammengekniffen und hielt den Kopf leicht schräg.

„Ich habe Las Vegas und dem CSI den Rücken gekehrt. Für mich, war es an der Zeit eine Entscheidung zu treffen.", sagte er ernst.

„Und die hast du getroffen?!", es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Grissom nickte ernst.

_Er hat das CSI verlassen. Er hat gekündigt. Es ist unglaublich._

_Jetzt würde ich gerne wissen, was sie denkt. Dass sie sich freut, habe ich zwar eben gemerkt, aber wie wird sie reagieren, wenn ich hierbleibe?_

„Möchtest du etwas trinken?", holte Sara ihn aus den Gedanken.

„Oh ja, gute Idee.", Gil war erleichtert, der Marsch hierher war ganz schön anstrengend gewesen.

Er schaute sich in dem kleinen Lager um und ihm fiel auf, dass Sara hier alleine war.

„Wasser oder Kaffee?", lächelnd stand sie vor ihm.

Grissom konnte nicht anders, als sie wieder in die Arme zu ziehen. Sara legte sofort ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Er neigte den Kopf, kurz vor ihren Lippen stoppte er und sah seiner Freundin in ihre wundervollen braunen Augen.

„Ich liebe dich, Sara."

Es war fast nur ein Flüstern, das aus seinem Mund kam, aber Sara hatte es genau verstanden. Sie schluckte, um ihre aufsteigenden Tränen zu verbergen. Sie erwiderte den intensiven und zärtlichen Blick.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Gil.", kam es von ihr genauso leise zurück.

Dann schlossen beide gemeinsam, die kleine Lücke zwischen ihnen. Der Kuss bestätigte das eben gesagte und für den Moment war auch der Durst vergessen.

_Ich kann es kaum glauben. Das ist mein Gil, so wie ich ihn kenne. Nicht der Gil Grissom aus dem Crime Lab._

_Sie liebt mich immer noch. Wie lange ist es schon her, dass sie es mir gesagt hat?_

Sara gab Grissom das Wasser, welches er wollte und erklärte ihm das kleine Lager. Sie war nach dem sie den Job auf der Seehawk erledigt hatte, mit einem befreundeten Biologen hierher gekommen, um seltene Tier und Pflanzenarten zu beobachten.

„Bist du alleine hier?", fragte er interessiert.

Sara lächelte. Auf diese Frage hatte sie schon gewartet.

„Ja und nein. James, der Biologe, von dem ich dir erzählt habe, ist gerade erst zum Hauptlager aufgebrochen. Somit bin ich heute hier alleine.", erzählte sie ihm lächelnd.

„James. Ist das der, der dich an mich erinnert hat?", fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

_So wie ich ihn kenne, fragt er sich jetzt, was es mit diesem James auf sich hat._

_Was für ein Verhältnis hat sie zu diesem Biologen?_

„Keine Angst, Gil, es gibt seit über 10 Jahren nur einen Mann für mich.", grinste Sara ihn an.

Das erhellte Grissom Miene ungemein und er strahlte sie an.

Gegen Abend, als sie gegessen hatten – Gil hatte auf dem kleinen Gaskocher mit Sara zusammen den vegetarischen Eintopf gekocht – saßen sie sich an dem kleinen Campingtisch gegenüber und Sara brannten einige Fragen auf der Seele.

_Wie lange bleibt Gil? Ich weiß nicht, war er vorhat, jetzt wo er nicht mehr beim CSI arbeitet._

_Ich glaube ich muss Sara sagen, dass ich bei ihr bleiben möchte. Ob sie damit einverstanden ist?_

„Gil, wie lange…"

„Sara, ich möchte…"

Beide begannen zu lachen und sie wollte, dass er zuerst begann.

„Sara, ich möchte gerne hier bleiben.", sagte er schließlich.

„Ok, das beantwortet meine Frage.", lachte sie.

Schweigen trat ein. Grissom hatte erwartet, dass sie sich mehr freuen würde.

Als es dämmerte, setzten sie sich auf ihre ausgebreiteten Schlafsäcke, vor dem Lagerfeuer, das Sara entzündet hatte.

„Darf ich dir etwas sagen?", Gil starrte ins Feuer.

Sara, die neben ihm auf ihrem Schlafsack saß, sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Ja klar.", ihre Stimme zitterte.

_Will er mir jetzt sagen, dass er mich in ein paar Tagen wieder verlässt? Oh bitte nicht, ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass er bleibt._

_Ich hoffe, sie kann mir verzeihen, dass ich sie zweimal habe gehen lassen und nicht mitgegangen bin._

„Sara, ich bin zu dir gekommen, weil du mir sehr viel bedeutest. Ich möchte nicht nur eine Nacht bleiben, sondern so lange, wie du mich willst. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich alleine gelassen habe. Du hattest recht, ich hatte Angst, dass das CSI ohne mich nicht existieren kann. Das mit Warrick … du…"

Sara ließ ihn nicht ausreden, sie war aufgestanden, kniete sich vor ihn hin und legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen.

„Du musst nichts mehr sagen, Gil. Ich bin glücklich, dass du hier bist. Weißt du, es gibt hier viele interessante Insekten.", lächelte sie.

Das war die Antwort, die er haben wollte. Er legte seine Hände an ihre Taille, beugte sich vor und küsste Sara zärtlich.

_Er bleibt hier. Gil bleibt wirklich bei mir._

_Sie weist mich nicht ab. Ich glaube es wird wunderbar hier._

Sara setzte sich, mit dem Rücken ihm zugewandt, vor ihn und legte den Kopf an seine Schulter. Liebevoll legte er die Arme um sie und zog sie nah zu sich. Gedankenverloren sah sie in das Feuer.

„Ich habe dich sehr vermisst. Kannst du mir verzeihen? Dein Video hat mich ziemlich mitgenommen.", durchbrach er die Stille.

„Ich habe dir schon längst verziehen. Ich war wütend, als ich das letzte Mal aus Vegas wegging, aber das legte sich bald. In dem Video habe ich dir die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich bin glücklich mit meiner Arbeit und mit meinem Leben. Ich musste dich loslassen, sonst wäre ich daran zerbrochen.", machte sie das Geständnis.

„Du bist mein Herz und ich bin endlich da, wo auch mein Herz ist. Ich werde bis zum Ende meines Lebens auch da bleiben. Wenn du mich denn noch willst?"

Sara drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte, nein sie strahlte.

„War das etwas ein zweiter Antrag?", ihre Augen funkelten.

„Ja, das ist es. Aber nur, wenn du nicht wieder wegläufst.", grinste er.

„Nein ich laufe nicht wieder weg. Ich habe alles was ich will.", sie strahlte.

Diesmal war es Sara, die Gil stürmisch küsste. Ihre Arme schlang sie um seinen Hals und Gil hatte seine Hände wieder an ihre Taille gelegt. Er ließ sich mit ihr nach hinten auf den Schlafsack fallen, zog Sara mit sich, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen.

_Gil hat mich noch einmal gefragt. Diesmal wird alles gut gehen._

_Sie ist meine, meine Sara. Die Frau, die ich schon so lange liebe und wir werden zusammen glücklich._

Der Kuss entfachte bei ihnen eine Leidenschaft, die sie nicht zügeln konnten und auch nicht wollten. Mit seinen Händen fuhr er ihr über den Rücken und Sara bemerkte seine wachsende Erregung, was sie noch mehr anheizte.

Sie fuhr ihm durch seine Haare, ein leises Seufzen entfuhr ihr, als Gil mit seinen Händen ihre nackte Haut unter ihrer Bluse berührte. Sie glaubte bei seinen Berührungen zu verbrennen.

Sara öffnete mit zitternden Fingern die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd, ohne auch nur ihre Lippen von seinen zu lösen. Zarte Küsse hauchte sie ihm anschließend auf seine nackte Haut und Gil stöhnte bei dieser Berührung leise auf.

Er rollte sich mir ihr küssend herum, so dass Sara nun unter ihm lag. Den Kuss unterbrach er nur, um ihre Bluse von den Schultern zu streifen und ihr das Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Sanft küsste er ihren Bauch, lies seine Hände über ihren Körper wandern.

Sein Hemd hatte Sara ihm ebenfalls schnell abgestreift und ihre Hände strichen zärtlich über seine breite Brust. Den Gürtel seiner Hose öffnete Sara schon mit sicheren und ruhigen Fingern.

Kurz ließ Gil von Sara ab, um seine Hose auszuziehen, den Blick aber nicht von seiner Freundin gewandt. Er legte sich schnell wieder neben sie und zog sie an sich, um sie begierig zu küssen. Mit der Hand fuhr er über ihre Brust. Er merkte, wie sich ihre harten Brustspitzen gegen den BH drückten. Sara stöhnte verhalten auf, als Grissom seinen Kopf neigte und ihre Brustwarzen durch den BH liebkoste. Ganz langsam zog er eine Spur von Küssen über ihren Bauch und glitt zu ihrem Hosenbund, wo er mit seinen Händen ihre Hose öffnete. Sara hob ihre Hüften etwas an, damit er ihr die Hose abstreifen konnte.

Sie strich überaus zärtlich über Grissoms Wölbung in seiner Shorts, er stöhnte verlangend auf und konzentrierte sich darauf, Saras BH am Rücken zu öffnen. Als dieser dann ebenfalls neben ihnen lag, ließ Gil nicht von ihr ab. Seine Hand umfasste sanft eine ihrer Brüste, dann neigte er seinen Kopf, um zärtlich ihre Brustwarzen zu liebkosen.

_Wie lange habe ich mich danach gesehnt, sie wieder so berühren zu können. Nie hätte ich zu träumen gewagt, dass es mitten im Dschungel am Lagerfeuer sein würde._

_Es erregt mich so sehr, wie er mich berührt. Ich habe das Gefühl, er entfacht ein Feuer in mir, das ich nicht unter Kontrolle habe. Das Lagerfeuer prasselt vor sich hin und es ist wundervoll, fast nackt mit ihm hier zu liegen._

Mit ihrer Hand glitt Sara in seine Boxershorts und umfasste seine Erregung. Sachte begann sie ihn zu massieren. Die Gefühle, die ihn durchfuhren, ließen Gil zusammenzucken. Innerlich hatte er das Gefühl vor Verlangen zu verbrennen.

„Oh Sara.", stöhnte er.

„Du fühlst dich so gut an.", er konnte die Begierde in ihrer Stimme hören.

Sie zog ihm die Shorts weiter runter und schließlich ganz aus, bevor sie sich über ihn beugte und mit ihrer Zunge über seine Männlichkeit glitt. Grissom erbebte unter ihrer Berührung, als sie ihn in den Mund nahm. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich auf und ab und massierten ihn sanft. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, dass er nicht kam.

Bevor es zu spät war, drückte er Sara in den Schlafsack auf dem Boden und zog ihr ihren Slip aus. Mit der Hand wanderte er langsam an ihren Schenkeln entlang bis hinauf zur ihrer intimsten Stelle. Zart strich er mit seinen Finger darüber und stöhne fast auf, als er spürte, wie feucht sie schon war. Sanft massierte er sie mit den Fingern und glitt mit einem in sie. Sara krallte sich in den Schlafsack und seufzte immer wieder.

Er spürte, dass sie bald so weit war. Langsam glitt er über sie und ließ sie nicht aus den Augen. Im Schein des Feuers sah er, wie ihre Augen vor Lust und Verlangen funkelten, als er sanft und über aus langsam in sie eindrang.

Es fühlte sich so gut an, als sie ihn völlig in sich aufnahm. Ihr verlangendes Seufzen erregte ihn noch mehr. Ihre Hände hatten sie ineinander verschlungen und Gil bewegte sich ganz langsam in ihr.

„Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens.", flüsterte sie seufzend.

„Und du meine. Du bist meine Sara.", gab er ebenso leise zurück.

Sara schlang die Beine um seine Hüfte, um ihn noch besser zu spüren. Ihre Blicke waren miteinander verschmolzen, als sie sich als eine Einheit bewegten. Gil bemerkte, wie Sara sich zusammenzog, dass sie gleich kommen würde. Ein letztes Mal, drang er mit einem festen Stoß in sie ein und Sara schrie lustvoll auf, als sie unter ihm kam. Kurz danach ergoss sich Grissom mit einem Stöhnen in ihr. Er ließ seinen Kopf matt an ihre Brust sinken und Sara schloss die Arme um ihn.

Als er sich ein wenig erholte hatte, stricht er ihr zärtlich eine schweißnasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und bedeckte es mit lauter Küssen. Dann besiegelten sie diesen wunderbaren Moment mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Gil ließ sich wieder neben Sara nieder und zog sie fest in seine Arme. Sie schmiegte sich wohlig an ihn. Sanft streichelte er ihren Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihr Haar.

„Es war wundervoll.", sagte er in die Stille.

„Ja, das war es.", stimmte sie ihm lächelnd zu.

Sie lagen eine Zeit lang eng umschlungen nebeneinander.

„Ich glaube, so glücklich war ich ohne dich doch nicht.", schmunzelte Sara.

„So? Das ist wirklich schön zu hören.", grinste er.

Gil hatte sich halb aufgerichtet und mit dem Ellenbogen stütze er sich ab. Er sah seine Sara liebevoll an.

„Meinst du, du könntest mir einen Job hier bei dir besorgen.", fragte er und grinste.

Sara erstarrte, sie konnte es nicht glauben, was er gesagt hatte.

_Er will einen Job. Gil will mit mir zusammenarbeiten, fast so wie in alten Zeiten. Ich habe es geliebt mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten._

_Ich hoffe, ich überrumpele sie damit nicht._

„Sicher, aber du weißt ja, dass ich dann deine Chefin bin.", schmunzelte sie.

„Ja Boss, dessen bin ich mir bewusst.", neckte er sie liebevoll.

Sara umarmte ihn mit einem leisen Jubelschrei und küsste ihn begierig. Gil ging sofort darauf ein und konnte ein erneutes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Diese Frau machte ihn einfach nur verrückt.

„Kommst du mit duschen?", fragte sie und ihre Augen funkelten wieder verdächtig.

Gil kannte dieses Funkeln in ihren Augen. Sie war noch schöner, wenn ihre Augen so blitzten und er ihre Leidenschaft darin erkannte.

„Ihr habt eine Dusche hier?", antwortete er etwas verwirrt.

Saras Berührungen hatten in ihm schon längst wieder das Feuer der Leidenschaft entfacht und er musste sich zusammenreißen, dass er nicht ein weiteres Mal über diese wundervolle Frau herfiel.

„Sicher, auch wenn wir ziemlich tief im Urwald sind, aber selbst hier in Costa Rica gibt es so etwas.", zog sie ihn auf.

Sie war aufgestanden und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen. Gil musterte sie ungeniert und ließ seinen Blick über ihren begehrenswerten Körper wandern. Er nahm ihre Hand, stand auf, zog sie sofort in die Arme und küsste sie voller Verlangen.

_Ich könnte schon wieder mit ihm schlafen. Es ist fast so wie damals, als wir endlich zusammen waren._

_Sie macht mich wahnsinnig. Ich bin so froh, dass ich diese Entscheidung getroffen habe._

Sara zog ihn mit zur Dusche und Grissom staunte nicht schlecht. Eine Holzplatte war in den Boden eingelassen und drum herum hatten sie ebenfalls einige Holzplatten senkrecht aufgestellt. Eine Seite bedeckte ein Großer Baum, der die Duschkabine vor Blicken schütze. Die Dusche lag etwas abgelegen vom Camp, damit man hier in Ruhe duschen konnte. Ein Wassertank versorgte sie mit dem nötigen Wasser.

Sara drehte die Dusche auf und das Wasser war noch ganz warm, was kein Wunder war, bei den Temperaturen hier.

„Darf ich ihnen zur Hand gehen, Miss Sidle?"

Er hatte sich mit Sara unter die Dusche gestellt und nahm ihr die Seife und den großen Schwamm aus der Hand. Das war so typisch Sara und er war stolz auf sie. Sie verwendete hier nur eine ökologische Seife, die der Natur nicht schadete.

„Gerne, Mr. Grissom.", lächelte Sara.

Gil benutze die Seife um den Schwamm ein wenig damit aufzusaugen. Dann begann er Saras Körper einzuseifen. Keine Stelle ließ er aus. Zuerst ihren Rücken und ihre Schultern. Dann fuhr er sanft mit dem Schwamm über ihre Brüste und ließ eine Hand an ihrer intimen Stelle verweilen. Mit den Fingern liebkoste er diese Stelle und wusch mit dem Schwamm weiter ihren Körper ab.

Sara stöhnte lustvoll auf, als er mit einem Finger in sie eindrang und sie zärtlich massierte. Sie war richtig enttäuscht, als er seine Hand wieder wegzog. Sie nahm ihm den Schwamm aus den Händen und seifte nun seinen Rücken ein. Auch sie konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und widmete sich besonders seinem besten Stück. Grissom keuchte und erzitterte am ganzen Körper, als Sara ihn mit der Hand massierte. Sie wurde immer schneller und sie Seife tat ihr übriges, damit seine Männlichkeit gut in ihrer Hand lag.

Dann hielt er es nicht länger aus und nahm Sara den Schwamm aus der Hand und legte ihn wieder zurück auf die Vorrichtung. Dann zog er sie in die Arme und küsste sie voller Verlangen. Er hob sie ein Stück hoch und sie schlang sofort die Beine um seine Hüften. Er presste sie an den Baum und drang kraftvoll in sie ein. Sara schrie auf, als er sie es merkte und klammerte sich noch mehr an ihn, damit er tief in sie eindringen konnte.

_Oh mein Gott, das ist unglaublich. Sie ist die wundervollste Frau, die ich je gesehen habe._

_Er ist wie eine Droge, ich kann nicht ohne ihn. Wenn ich ihn nur anschaue, fällt es mir schwer mich zurückzuhalten._

Er hielt Sara fest in seinen Armen und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Du bist so wunderschön.", machte er ihr das Kompliment.

„Und du unwiderstehlich und sexy.", erwiderte sie keuchend.

Gil nahm Saras Arme und führte sie mit seinen verschlungen, über ihren Kopf. Sara hatte ihre Beine so fest um ihn geschlungen und stöhnte jedes Mal lustvoll auf, als er immer wieder in sie eindrang. Sie legte ihren Kopf gegen den Baum, schloss die Augen und ließ sich mitreißen von dem Gefühl, das sie so sehr vermisst hatte.

Es dauert nicht lange und sie merkte, wie sie dem Höhepunkt entgegen steuerte. Aber auch Grissom hatte es gemerkt. Sara machte instinktiv die Augen auf und schlang die Arme wieder um seinen Hals, als sie auf dem Höhepunkt waren, küsste er seine Sara so intensiv, dass es das Gefühl noch verstärkte, als sie gemeinsam kamen.

Langsam ließ er sie an seinem Körper heruntergleiten und zog sie erneut fest in seine Arme.

„Du bist unersättlich.", lachte sie.

„Und du bist unmöglich.", lachte er und küsste sie erneut.

Gil stellte die Dusche ab und trug Sara zu den Schlafsäcken, auf denen er sie niederließ und sich neben sie legte. Arm in Arm lagen sie da und betrachteten den Sternenhimmel. Bis sie anfingen zu frieren und sie beschlossen sich anzuziehen. Danach kuschelten sie sich gemeinsam in Saras Schlafsack und nahmen Grissoms Schlafsack, der sich ganz öffnen ließ, als Decke.

Sie waren beide nicht müde und genossen einfach nur die Nähe des Anderen. Ihr beider Leben hatte sich komplett geändert. Zwar würden sie wieder zusammen arbeiten. Aber diesmal war es keine Arbeit, die sie so auspowerte wie das CSI. Gil liebte seine Insekten und Sara konnte die Pflanzenwelt begutachten.

Er erzählte ihr alles, wie es die anderen beim CSI aufgefasst hatten, dass er ging und auch von Dr. Langston, der das Team nun ergänzte. Sie hörte gespannt zu, als er von seinen letzten Tagen in Las Vegas sprach. Beiden war klar, dass sie in die USA zurückkehrten, nachdem sie diesen Job gemacht hatten. Was dann kam, wussten beide nicht. Aber sowohl Sara, als auch Grissom, spielten mit dem Gedanken eine Stelle an einer Uni anzunehmen. Ob es nun in Las Vegas war, oder woanders, das wussten sie noch nicht.

„Wie schnell möchtest du heiraten?", fragte Sara Gil und lächelte geheimnisvoll.

„Ich denke, das weißt du. So schnell wie möglich.", antwortete er ehrlich.

„Fein, wie wäre es dann mit morgen?", jetzt grinste Sara.

„Du meinst hier im Dschungel?", fragte Grissom nicht wirklich überrascht.

„Ja, warum nicht. Wir haben einen Geistlichen im Hauptcamp, der eigentlich da ist, um uns zu begleiten und uns psychologisch zu unterstützen."

„Das ist großartig.", er umarmte Sara freudig.

_Ich möchte ihm gerne zeigen, dass ich es ernst meine. Dass er keine Angst mehr haben muss, dass ich wieder weglaufe._

_Es überrascht mich kein bisschen, dass ihr das in den Sinn gekommen ist. Sie war schon immer sehr spontan und deswegen liebe ich sie so._

Am nächsten Morgen rief Sara mit dem Funkgerät im Hauptlager an und der Geistliche versprach in 2 Stunden bei ihnen zu sein. Auch zwei enge Kollegen von Sara, kamen mit, um die Treuzeugen zu sein.

Zu Gils Überraschung trug Sara eine weiße Bluse und einen weißen Hosenrock. Sie sah umwerfend aus. Er selbst hatte eine kakigrüne Hose und ein beige farbenes Hemd an. Grissom hatte für Sara eine rote Orchidee gepflückt, die er ihr vorsichtig in ihr kurzes Haar, hinter das Ohr steckte. Sie lächelte fasziniert, als sie sich im Spiegel erblickte. Der Kontrast zu ihrem braunen Haar war umwerfend. Auch ihren so genannten Brautstrauß hatte er gepflückt, er bestand aus einer Art Orchideen in rot, rosa und weiß. Sie strahlte, als er ihr den Strauß übergab und sie leicht küsste.

_Ich bin ganz schön nervös und manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ich träume. Ich kenne ihn jetzt schon so lange, aber mit den Blumen hat er mich völlig überrascht. Er kennt mich wirklich sehr gut._

_Sara gefällt ihr Brautstrauß und mit der Orchidee im Haar, sieht sie atemberaubend aus. Sie ist meine Sara._

Sie standen vor dem kleinen Campingtisch, der mitten im Camp aufgestellt wurde und als Altar diente. Gil nahm Saras Hand und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu.

Der Geistliche hielt eine kleine Ansprache und zitierte etwas aus der Bibel. Dann kam der Teil an dem sie gefragt wurden.

„Willst Du, Gilbert Arthur Grissom, die hier anwesende Sara An Sidle zu Deiner Frau nehmen? Sie achten und ehren, bis dass der Tod Euch scheidet?", sprach der Geistliche und sah Gil an.

„Ja, ich will.", antwortete er und strahlte Sara an.

Dann wandte er sich an Sara und fragte sie.

„Willst Du, Sara An Sidle, den hier anwesenden Gilbert Arthur Grissom zu Deinem Mann nehmen? Ihn achten und ehren, bis dass der Tod Euch scheidet?"

„Ja, ich will.", nickte Sara und strahlte ebenso wie Gil.

„Dann erkläre ich Euch hiermit zu Mann und Frau. Sie dürfen die Braut nun küssen.", erklärte er lächelnd.

Grissom ging einen Schritt auf Sara zu und legte seine Hände an ihre Taille, dann neigte er den Kopf und sie verloren sich in einem Kuss, der ihre Liebe zueinander für immer besiegelte.

Ringe hatten sie zwar keine, aber das machte ihnen nichts aus, das würden sie nachholen, sobald sie wieder in den USA waren. Die drei Männer verabschiedeten sich bald wieder, da sie im Hauptlager gebraucht wurden, aber Gil war sich sicher, dass sie ihnen die Zeit alleine gönnen wollten.

_Jetzt haben wir es endlich geschafft. Nach fast zwei Jahren, sind wir endlich verheiratet. Ich habe schon nicht mehr daran geglaubt, nach Saras Videobotschaft._

_Ich bin jetzt Gils Frau. Mein Traum, den ich vor über 10 Jahren angefangen habe zu träumen, wurde endlich wahr._

„Sie sehen bezaubernd aus, Mrs. Grissom.", lächelte er schalkhaft, als sie wieder alleine waren und er Sara in seine Arme gezogen hatte.

Sara errötete ein wenig und lächelte.

„Danke. Mr. Grissom, sie aber auch.", erwiderte sie immer noch lächelnd.

„Sara, ich bin unbeschreiblich glücklich, dass du heute meine Frau geworden bist. Du bist meine große Liebe und ich werde dich niemals wieder alleine lassen.", versprach er ihr.

„Es fühlt sich fantastisch an, deine Frau zu sein. Du wirst nie wieder einen Grund haben an mir zu zweifeln.", versprach sie ihm.

Diese Versprechen gaben sie sich und sie wussten beide, dass es ein Versprechen für das ganze Leben sein würde. Sara und Grissom waren glücklich und wussten, dass die Zukunft, egal was kommen würde, wundervoll werden würde, denn sie hatten einander.

„Ich liebe dich, Gil.", lächelte Sara und ihre braunen Augen leuchteten richtig.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Sara.", erwiderte er und seine blauen Augen strahlten vor Glück.

Mit einem zärtlichen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss besiegelten Gil und Sara nochmal ihre gemeinsame Zukunft als Mrs. und Mrs. Grissom und ihre große Liebe zueinander.

.

.

**HAPPY END**


End file.
